How to join a clan?
Find a clan Clans (Usergroups), for those unfamiliar, are member organized and run groups of people. They may share similar styles of play, geographic location, other varying interests, or perhaps may just be a group of friends (or enemies) looking to get together in some organized fashion. Clans are what you make them, that is the beauty. Here is a step-by-step guide for finding the Clan of your dreams: #Take a moment to browse through the titles in the Create/Join a Clan sub-forum. The TAGS Forming or Recruiting in the title of the Clan will lead you to Clans that are looking for new members. #*Forming = A new Clan trying to take shape and looking for the needed 9 founding members. #*Recruiting = Existing Clans that are actively seeking new recruits. #Choose the Clan you are interested in and enter the thread. Carefully read the first post to find all the details about that Clan. Pay special attention to things such as: #*The purpose of the Clan #*Competitive or Social #*Discussions and/or Challenges #*What are the Clan Rules #*Expectations #*Current rosters #If the Clan looks like one you would enjoy being a part of, you can sign up to become a new Clan member: #*Forming threads = All this takes is a reply in the thread. Most of the time a simple "I would like to be in your Clan." will be fine, but be sure to see if you need to include any other information such as interest or minimum requirements. #*Recruiting threads = All this takes is a reply in the thread. Most of the time a simple "I would like to be in your Clan." will be fine, but be sure to see if you need to include any other information such as interest or minimum requirements. Now that you have made your post in the Forming or Recruiting thread, all that is left for you to do is patiently wait for the response from the (forming) Clan Leader if you fit in the Clan or not. Sometimes this only takes a couple of days. Just check back on the thread every so often to see if there are any updates you need to know about. #You can also search on the Usergroups page on your User Control Panel for finding the Clan of your dreams: #*If the Clan is a freely open group, you can automatically join the Clan by clicking on the "o" behind the Clan name. #*If the clan is an open group, you can can apply to join the Clan by clicking on the "o" behind the Clan name. #*If the clan is a closed group, you can only join upon invitation of the Clan Leader. How to apply for membership? The two best ways to apply are: #leave a message in their forum topic #pm one of the leaders of the clan Clans aren't accepting me, what to do? Some clans recruit selectively, so when you're browsing the forumlist of clans know that selective clans will be more reluctant to accept you and will often make you take a large number of test games which could sometimes span over months. Inexperienced players will find it easier to join clans that don't recruit selectively. When checking out the Active clan list, you will notice several stats. One of which is the average score. Clans with lower averages are more inclined to recruit inexperienced players. Why do some clans recruit so selectively? Highly selective clans are usually highly competitive clans. They want to play with the best players, win as many medals as possible and fight clan wars of the highest division in the clan league.